justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Riverbrook
"Riverbrook" is the second episode of the first season, and the second episode of the series overall. It was written by executive producer Graham Yost and directed by executive producer Michael Dinner. It premiered on March 23, 2010. Raylan is robbed by escaped prisoner Douglas Cooper then assigned to catch him. Cooper tries to recover his stolen funds from their hiding place with his ex-wife Shirley Kelso and her new boyfriend "Cousin" Dupree. Dupree shoots and betrays Cooper and the marshals pick him up. Shirley gives up Dupree because of his betrayal. Dupree is shot and killed by Tim Gutterson. Cooper is returned to prison. Boyd Crowder treats his shooting as an act of God and claims to have undergone a religious conversion. Plot Synopsis Raylan visits Boyd in the Lexington Detention Centre before transporting Dewey Crowe to the Kentucky State Prison. Boyd tells him that he sees the shooting as an act of God and claims to have undergone a religious conversion. Raylan heads back to Lexington after delivering Dewey but is forced to change his plans when Douglas Cooper escapes during a prison band performance. Raylan stops at a gas station for food, not realizing that Cooper is already there. He is held up by Cooper and has his car, weapons, ID and hat stolen. The car is found at the airport but the marshals realize that Cooper may still be in town trying to reclaim the cash from his last job, which was never recovered. They question his ex-wife, Shirley Kelso, who denies all knowledge. Cooper also talks to Kelso; he escaped because she has been involved in a series of break-ins in the neighborhood where he hid the case with her new lover, Dupree. Cooper agrees to share the cash with Shirley but is double-crossed and shot by Dupree. Raylan ties the break-ins to the escape and finds the wounded Cooper. Cooper leads them to the house where he hid the money. They find that Dupree has taken the couple in the house hostage. Shirley betrays Dupree because he shot Cooper; he is shot and killed and the hostages are rescued. The money had already been found and spent by the couple and Cooper is returned to prison. Recap Raylan is assigned to transport Dewey Crowe from the Federal Detention Centre in Lexington to Kentucky State Prison in Manchester. While in the centre he visits Boyd in the infirmary. Boyd is recovering from the gunshot wound Raylan inflicted in "Fire in the Hole." Boyd reports that he is in pain but is receiving patient-controlled morphine intravenously. He says that he has been avoiding using the painkiller because he wanted a clear mind while talking to Raylan. Boyd wonders if he could have outdrawn Raylan if Ava had not come into the room and Raylan admits that he isn't sure. Boyd wonders why Raylan did not kill him and Raylan says that it was an accident, and that he aimed to kill as per his training. Boyd claims to be undergoing psychological pain from a wound in his soul. He calls his shooting an "act of God" and believes that God wants him to follow a new path. He says that despite his pain he is at peace because he has been born again in the eyes of the lord and thanks Raylan for his part in his conversion. As Raylan goes to leave Boyd asks if he came just to see him. Raylan takes a handover from Detention Deputy Knight and then gets custody of Dewey Crowe. Dewey is not able to follow the Deputy's simple instructions to stand on a mark with painted feet; he stands backwards. Raylan says that they are checking him for injuries and notes that Crowe is sporting a dressing on his broken nose, which occurred when Raylan hit his head with the stock of his shotgun in "Fire in the Hole". Crowe complains that Raylan caused the injury. The deputy asks if Raylan has another marshal accompanying them. Raylan says that the Lexington task force is undermanned and the Deputy asks if Raylan wants Dewey in leg irons. Raylan says that he can handle Dewey. Raylan has Dewey drive to the prison. He is irritated by Dewey's incessant chatter. Dewey talks about visiting his cousin Dale and auditioning to play Goofy at Disney World in Orlando. Dewey says that he grew up in Corbin, Kentucky and that his father has never traveled out of Kentucky. He asks if they can visit his father in Parisville as they are driving past. Raylan responds by noting that Dewey's father has been incarcerated in the Kentucky State Prison along with one of his uncles and that Dewey has another uncle who served time in McCreary Prison. Dewey says that both of his uncles are dead and Raylan confirms that he already knew that they were both shot to death. He asks Dewey if he understands how he sees his people. Dewey hesitates and then tries to punch Raylan. Raylan responds by elbowing him in the face and drawing his gun. The car screeches to a halt on the shoulder. Raylan forces Dewey to handcuff himself to the steering wheel and continue with the journey. Later in the journey, Dewey asks Raylan if he is going to report the incident and Raylan says that he will not, explaining that he does not want Dewey to serve more time than he deserves and saying that he now has to ride the rap. Deputy Henry Sladinski lets a group of prisoners out of their transport. The prisoners change into a costume mimicking the uniform worn by chain gangs. One prisoner, Douglas Cooper, complains to another, Price, about their attire. Price asserts that their audience wants to see them in costume; they are part of a prison band called The Big House Boys. Cooper is the lead singer of the band and Price is the drummer. They play bluegrass for a disinterested audience until they are allowed to break for dinner. During the dinner, Cooper goes to the toilet and Price asks to go too. The party planner calls the band back while both men are away from the table. Sladinski goes to fetch them while his colleague escorts the rest of the band back to the stage. Price knocks out Sladinski with a shovel as he tries to get Cooper out of the toilet. Both prisoners escape while the deputy is unconscious. Chief Deputy Art Mullen calls Raylan to ask him to investigate the escape as he is still near the prison after dropping off Dewey. Raylan pulls into a gas station to get some food. Price is behind the counter wearing an "I ♥ Kentucky" T-shirt and hat he has taken from the store. Raylan realizes that he must have taken the clothes off the rack and goes to pull his gun. Cooper comes up from behind and surprises him, armed with the deputy's shotgun and dressed in the same tourist clothing as Price. Cooper disarms Raylan and then forces Price to flee on foot. He steals Raylan's wallet, weapons, hat and car and then locks Raylan in a store room before leaving in his car. During the exchange Cooper admits that he knows Raylan's father, Arlo Givens, from prison and that he disliked Price because of his showboating as a drummer. Raylan asks why Cooper got a 15-year-sentence for simple bank robbery and Cooper explains that his accomplice died during the commission of the crime in foreseeable circumstances; he says that he should have foreseen that his driver was an idiot. The following day Raylan reports to work, hatless. Mullen jokes with him about the embarrassment and then reports that they found Raylan's car and possessions near the airport. He tells Raylan that Price has been recaptured and interviewed by Deputy Rachel Brooks. Mullen also says that an Assistant U.S. Attorney named David Vasquez wants to question him about shooting Boyd. He warns Raylan that Vasquez wants to interview Ava Crowder as a witness to the shooting and warns Raylan not to sleep with Ava. Raylan meets with Rachel and Tim Gutterson to discuss the escape. Rachel reports that Price claims that he assisted in the escape because he was promised a lot of money by Cooper. Tim guesses that the money would come from the unrecovered cash Cooper stole in his last job. Raylan asks about the driver and Tim says that he was a "MENSA candidate" named Drew Baxter who died by driving into a tree while fleeing a traffic stop a few hours after the robbery. Raylan wonders why Cooper chose to break out close to the end of his sentence and the others cannot answer. Tim suggests that they question his ex-wife Shirley Kelso and Rachel says that she is going to look into other acquaintances. Raylan opts to accompany Tim as Shirley sounds interesting; she is an ex-exotic dancer and stayed married to Cooper for the first ten years of his sentence. On their way out of the courthouse Raylan, is stopped by his own ex-wife Winona Hawkins, who demands to know what he said to her new husband Gary when he broke into their home (in "Fire in the Hole"). Raylan correctly recalls that all he said was "Hi Gary." Winona complains that Gary has been a nervous wreck since the incident. Winona says that she has heard about Raylan getting jumped by Cooper. Raylan promises not to show up unannounced anymore, and she insists that he does not show up at all any more. Raylan and Tim stake out Shirley's trailer. While they are there, they discuss Tim's service as a sniper in the U.S. Army Rangers. Tim relays that he was instructed to keep his mind active by thinking up stories about his targets, but that this practice was stopped because it caused the snipers to like their targets. Shirley arrives home and they go to question her. She allows them in and says that she would tell them if she had seen Cooper. She has a man staying with her; she introduces him as a cousin named Dupree. She claims that she remained married to Cooper because of tax advantages and denies knowing a reason why he would remain in Kentucky. Tim and Raylan return to their car and Tim surmises that Shirley is sleeping with Dupree. Cooper arrives immediately after the Marshals. He questions Shirley and Dupree about their involvement in a series of break-ins in Riverbrook. He has escaped because he realized they were looking for the take from his last job. Shirley says they have targeted houses with his favorite number (323) in their address. He has found a collection of sex toys, condoms and lotions in Shirley's bedroom and realizes that Shirley is sleeping with Dupree. Dupree persuades Cooper to let them help him recover the money because he has expertise with modern burglar alarms as an ex-installer. Cooper offers them a 10% share and then sends Dupree to check on the marshals. Cooper and Shirley discuss their turbulent relationship and Shirley admits that Dupree wanted to get the money to open a chain of sex shops. Raylan returns to his motel room to find Ava waiting for him. She told the manager she was Raylan's girlfriend to gain access. Raylan says that he cannot begin a relationship with her because of the Vasquez's investigation. He nevertheless agrees to let her stay with him. He sleeps on the floor while she takes the bed. Cooper, Dupree and Shirley drive to Riverbrook in a stolen car. Cooper and Shirley reminisce about better times, annoying Dupree. Cooper reveals that he chose the house where he stashed the money based on its location relative to a school with his turnings dictated by his favorite number. They take up the floor in the lounge of the house but cannot find the money. Cooper guesses that either the school has moved or someone else already has the money. Dupree shoots Cooper in the abdomen saying that they no longer need him. Shirley is shocked and apologizes to Cooper. Dupree leads her out of the house and then tells her that he knows where the money is. He takes her to another house and is disappointed to find it occupied. Raylan, unable to sleep, reads a story about Shirley and Dupree's break-ins in Riverside and calls Art to tell him he has a hunch about the location of the money. Raylan picks up Rachel and drives to Riverbrook. They drive around and find Cooper as he stumbles out into the road. Raylan questions Cooper about Dupree and Shirley; Rachel realizes that there are two schools in Riverbrook. Dupree and Shirley takes the homeowners, Mr. and Mrs. Lawlor, hostage. The couple bicker about how they have spent the money — including breast implants for Mrs. Lawlor — as they are tied up by Shirley. Dupree is enraged to learn that they have spent all of the money and shoots Mr. Lawlor in the foot because he is wearing $700 shoes. Mr. Lawlor promises to give them all the money they have. Cooper leads the marshals to the correct house and Raylan goes in to attempt to negotiate. He explains to Dupree that Tim is outside with his sniper rifle and that he will fire if Dupree does not surrender. Dupree tells Shirley to turn the lights off to spoil the shot. Shirley turns them back on after a moment and Tim shoots Dupree in the chest. Raylan asks Shirley why she betrayed Dupree and she explains that she felt he should not have shot Cooper. One week later Raylan transports Cooper back to Kentucky State Prison from the Federal Detention Centre in Lexington. Cooper asks Raylan about Shirley and accepts that the homeowners found it. He then asks about Shirley and learns that she will probably serve time for the robberies. Cooper hopes that his release coincides with Shirley's. Appearances First Appearances #Douglas Cooper - Career criminal and prison escapee #Price - Felon and accomplice of Cooper #Shirley Kelso - Cooper's ex-wife #Dupree - Shirley's cousin, accomplice, and lover Deaths #Dupree - Killed by Tim Gutterson Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins Guest stars *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Shirley Kelso *Chris Ellis as Douglas Cooper *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Johnny Sneed as Dupree *Myk Watford as Price *Bill Glass as Mr. Lawlor *Colleen McGrann as Mrs. Lawlor *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Co-stars *Jeremy Denzlinger as Henry Sladinski *Richmond Duain Martin as Guard on Walkie *April Hall as Party Planner *Cheryl McWilliams as Hostess *Jeorge Bennett Watson as Detention Deputy Knight Memorable quotes *"You understand how I see your people?" (Raylan Givens to Dewey Crowe) *"What you'll have to do now is ride the rap, as they say. That's all anybody has to do." (Raylan to Dewey) Videos External links *List of Justified episodes on Wikipedia Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg External links *List of Justified episodes on Wikipedia - Season 1 section *Justified Episode Guide on FX, Season 1 *"Riverbrook" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Season 1 episodes